More Than Triple
by jaydream
Summary: *Tony remembered the Thanksgiving table at Ducky's being a lot smaller than it turned into...* TonyReflection, FutureFic, Based off of "Child's Play" ending scene.


**This is just a cute little oneshot after last night's episode and a conversation with my BFF about the HUGE Thanksgivings the NCIS crew would have after selected pairings had their kids and their kids had kids and all. But for this, I'm just doing the second generation.**

* * *

**Title: **_More Than Triple_

**Genre: **_Family/Humor_

**Rating: **_K+--T_

**Characters: **_Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo, Abby Sciuto (now Verak), Timothy "Tim" McGee (now DiNozzo), Jethro Gibbs, Jen Shepard (now Gibbs), Ziva David, Kate Todd (now David), and Ducky Mallard_

**Characters (OC/Kids): **_Anthony "TJ" DiNozzo, Blake DiNozzo, Carissa "Rissa" DiNozzo, Delinda "Dela" DiNozzo, Evan DiNozzo, Francesca "Cesca" DiNozzo, Gaia "Millie" DiNozzo, Landon "Mikey" Gibbs, Nathan "Nate" Gibbs, Nadia "Anna" Gibbs, Blaine Verak, and Amaris "Marni" David._

**Pairings: **_McNozzo, Abthan (Abby and OC Ethan), Jibbs, Kiva, TJ and Marni, Blake and Blaine, Rissa and Nate, Dela and Landon, Evan and Anna, and Cesca and Millie have boyfriends outside of the NCIS clan._

**Note: **_I'm not doing the math right now, so I'm gonna say all the kids are grown up in their 20s-30s and you can fit the original NCIS crew as you want. Oh and Blake inherited the pregnancy gene from Timmy so he can carry and have kids. And Ethan Verak is a FBI Agent Abby met during a case and I guess you can tell the rest. Blaine is deaf._

* * *

**More Than Triple**

Anthony DiNozzo knew the reason why Ducky Mallard has since hosted most of the Thanksgivings in the last few years more than anybody else. And he knew that sooner rather than later it would be pegged on him. Just like it was every year.

He remembered what seemed like years ago when it was just him, Tim, Abby, Ziva, Kate, and Gibbs at this table. It seemed a lot smaller then...

However now...NOW...it was fuller. Much, much fuller.

Tony looked around the table starting with his left. At his beautiful, faithful, loving husband, Tim. His Probie now his lover, partner, husband and even more his best friend than before. The man he loved and the man who carried all seven of their children with nothing less than love and amazement. Especially since after their third child, they weren't supposed to even have anymore. Have seven altogether had been nothing short of a miracle and he loved Tim even more for that. He leaned over giving his husband a kiss on the cheek before letting his eyes travel on.

Abby. Mrs. Abigail Verak. Tony smiled as she laughed at something Tim said. Abby hadn't really changed at all. After being married and having a son, she was still the same bubbly hug-giving Goth everybody knew and loved. And she loved her son with everything in her.

Smiling, Tony moved onto Abby's husband, Ethan. Ethan Verak was a FBI Agent assigned to a case years ago that they had been working on. Abby met Ethan and it was all history after that. Although, at the beginning, Abby had hated Ethan. He was cocky and rude, but he was everything she'd ever wanted. Nobody knows what happened exactly, but after a couple of dates, drinks, kisses and more, Ethan had proposed to Abby and the two have had it made since.

Moving on down the line, Tony watched Ziva David, thinking about how much she had grown over the years. She had been closeted in her sexuality for so long, that when she met Kate Todd, Tony literally saw the sparks fly. Nobody to this day still knows what happened between them two, but somehow they became a couple. A year after dating, they got married and had a daughter. Ziva hasn't been the same since. Of course, it was in a good way.

Kate was next to her, and that's where Tony looked to next. Kate erased her last name for the sake of Ziva and became a David. Which it didn't have a bad ring to it and Kate was happy with it. Of course, Tony heard that there had been some wrestling around with the last name change for a while before the wedding. He didn't want to know how exactly Kate had won the argument.

Tony almost didn't want to look at the person to his right. He knew his heart would bunch all up and do something funny to his stomach. But he did, and looked at the face of his long-time Boss, Jethro Gibbs. Long since had gibbs retired, Tony had taken over and had his own team which consisted of Abby and Ethan's son in forensics, some of his and Tim's kids, and Kate and Ziva's daughter. It had been hard, but a rewarding thing. Tony missed the old days and having Gibbs for his boss for sure, but he knew that Gibbs was never far away if he needed him. And boy in the years of him and Timmy having kids and later on taking over, Tony sure did need the man he soemtimes referred to as "Dad".

Moving on before Tony found himself choked up, Tony looked to Gibbs' wife, Jen. Everybody knew the history between them of course, and after a hard predicament involving Gibbs and the late Hollis Mann, they had plunged deeper into their relationship, Jen taking on an incredible feat of motherhood. Their wedding had been a big one, of course, and after a few years, she and Gibbs had two children of their own. Tony was happy for his boss and couldn't have imagined a better person for Gibbs.

Looking across the table, Tony knew he now had to face the other people he loved and who had moved on in their lives but were still in his. First, he met his oldest son. Anthony Donatello DiNozzo Jr the second. Or better yet known as TJ for short. TJ was the oldest of all seven and two minutes older than his twin sibling, Blake. TJ also looked the most like Tony himself and acted like him, too. Although throughout the years, he did show a soft McGee side.

Smiling, Tony looked next to him at Blake Codec, TJ's twin and younger brother in the twin sense. Blake was the exact replica look alike of Timmy and Tony remembered when he first held Blake and looked into his green eyes. He couldn't have been happier. Blake also acted the most like Tim as well, and ended up falling head over heels in love for Abby's son Blaine. The two were now married and Blake was five months pregnant with twin boys of his own. Tony couldn't have beamed brighter.

There was a break in the line of his and Tim's children at the table when Tony looked at Blaine Jethro Verak next to Blake. Blaine, in Tony's eyes, was most like his bubbly mother. He also looked the most like Abby with his black hair and green eyes. The only thing he saw on Ethan was the skin tone. Being deaf didn't stop Blaine at all from being the person he wanted to be. It didn't stop him from falling in love with Blake, either. And by the looks of Blake, it certainly didn't stop him from doing any other things with his son. Tony giggled on the inside thinking about it.

Sitting next to Blaine was Tim and his third born child, Carissa Abigail DiNozzo. Rissa looked like a beautiful mix of him and Timmy with bright green eyes, dark skin, and brown-blonde hair. She was years younger than Gibbs' second born son, Nathan, but still managed to fall in love with him. Tony rolled his eyes remembering and shook his head smiling. Rissa was his princess and that would never change.

A small, adorable giggle brought Tony's attention to his other daughter, Delinda Kelly DiNozzo. Dela was their fourth born and recieved the middle name after Gibbs' late daughter. Dela had been a healthy girl up until she was sixteen years old and lost her arm. She had been working on a computer problem for Blaine like the Timmy she was, and got an electrical shock. the shock made her arm numb and infected her veins and arteries, ultimately killing them and her entire arm. She had to have it removed completely and both Tony and Tim thought that she had turned out a better girl from it. That, and falling in love with the oldest Gibbs, Landon. Dela was a beautiful and strong girl. "A real DiNozzo" Gibbs had once said.

Moving along, Tony beamed at his miracle baby, Evan Tobias. After Dela, Timmy had to have a hysterectomy due to a burst of his uterus. They had been devestated thinking that they wouldn't be able to have any more kids. Two years later, Timmy got pregnant with Evan. They had both been shocked and amazed and nearly scared since the last time they had a baby was Dela. But Timmy had been healthy like with his previous pregnancies and Evan had come out strong in just two pushes. He was a cute mix of himself and Timmy and an absolute pride to everyone.

Lastly in the line of the DiNozzo family, Tony looked at his twin girls, Francesca Raye and Gaia Millenium. They were identical in looks from their bright blue eyes, light skin, and light brown hair. The personalities were different, but Tony loved them both just the same. Cesca and Millie were Tim's difficult pregnancy. Because they had been twins and Tim had gotten older since the boys, the girls had present problems for Tim throughout his pregnancy. They had both come out of a C-Section healthy, though, Cesca being four seconds older than Millie, and with the exception of Millie's asthma that started since she was four.

Landon Michael Gibbs was next to Millie and had an exceptional story to go with him. Before getting with Jen, Gibbs had been involved with Hollis Mann. Hollis ended up pregnant, wanting to abort the baby. Yet Gibbs wouldn't allow it, and Hollis didn't want a baby at all. When Landon was born, Hollis wouldn't hold or look at him. Gibbs had taken care of Landon since birth and he was the miracle that brought him and Jen closer together. Landon's nickname was Mikey after Gibbs' boss, Mike Franks. The only people who called Landon "Mikey" was Gibbs himself and Dela, who had been Landon's girlfriend since she turned sixteen. He served in the Marines for two years, then joined Tony's team. Tony smiled seeing one hundred percent Gibbs in the boy.

Next to Landon was his brother, Nathan Jethro Gibbs, born of Jen and Gibbs. Nate, like his brother, looked exactly like the Bossman himself. After high school, Nate also joined the Marines, breaking Rissa's heart. About a year later, Nate returned being released for an injury and not being able to be away from Rissa and his family. He joined Tony's team at NCIS after and has been with Rissa since. The two were now engaged and Tony had a terrible case of mixed feelings in his chest.

Lastly in the Gibbs line was their daughter, Nadia Shannon. With vibrant, beautiful red hair like her mother and the Gibbs blue eyes, Anna was a beautiful and confident young woman and it was no wonder why Evan had fallen in love with her. Although...they did have a hate/love relationship for a long time before actually dating. Anna joined the Airforce and spent her time there for three years before settling back home in DC and getting a job, uninterested in joining NCIS herself. Gibbs didn't seem to mind and Tony had to laugh that all three of his children had served their country in one way or another. They were definitely Boss' kids.

Finally, Tony set his eyes on Amaris Elizabeth David. They called her Marni and she looked just like Ziva, but had Kate's beautiful smile and a light tint of brown in her dark hair. Tony swore that speaking without contractions must be genetic, because Marni spoke the same way Ziva did. Marni also acted like Ziva did around TJ the way she used to around Tony himself. It seemed funny to Tony that the two fell in love and ended up dating the way they grew up around each other. He didn't understand the kids, but however, Marni was probably the easiest to understand out of all of them. Probably because she wasn't subtle like her mother.

Looking around the table, Tony noticed something, he looked twice, three times, four times, and turned to look at Ducky who was on the opposite side of Gibbs as Jen. Crinkling his brow, Tony looked right at him.

"I remember this table being smaller."

Smirking, Gibbs took a bite of sweet potatoes and looked at Tony. "Well. It's not our fault you couldn't keep of Tim."

**The End!**

* * *

Yep, this all started because of the dinner scene and Mandi and I were like "That table will MORE THAN TRIPLE in about 10-20 years!" So that's where I got this. Now I'm tired and going back to bed for a little bit.

**Jay**


End file.
